Gladiator-Class Star Destroyer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide See also: Star Destroyers The Gladiator-Class Star Destroyer was originally designed by Walex Blissex for Rendili StarDrive during the Clone Wars to serve as an escort to Victory I-Class Star Destroyers. However, the Gladiators were not put into production until shortly after the Clone Wars. Further, the design was appropriated by the New Order and given to Kuat Drive Yards for improvement, after the Victory Star Destroyers were seen as something of a disappointment. Blissex received little credit for the final design. The Gladiator-Class was redesigned as a long-range patrol ship, able to carry the New Order- in the form of administrators, Starfighters, and troops- into the far reaches of the fringe regions. Rather than being seen as small for a Capital Ship, Imperial planners conceived of the ship as a large patrol cruiser, self-sufficient and much larger than the light Capital Ships of pirates and planetary defense fleets it was expected to oppose. The Gladiator-Class was to be the first Imperial Star Destroyer many worlds saw, and it was overpowered for such simple patrol missions. As conceived, the Gladiators were an important part of the Tarkin Doctrine, huge by patrol-craft standards and a promise of bigger and more frightening Imperial ships to come if a local populace was uncooperative. In actuality, although the Gladiator Star Destroyers were extremely effective and cost-efficient for many years, that situation changed once The Rebel Alliance formed a cohesive fleet of its own. Lone Imperial craft became attractive targets for a fleet that couldn't risk itself against Imperial Star Destroyers. A single Gladiator was easily able to deal with squadrons of smaller ships, but could be outgunned by even a small group of Mon Cal Capital Ships. Several Gladiator-Class ships fell into the hands of pirate bands (Including The Demolisher at about 15 BBY, usually as a result of attacks on repair bays or ambushes in space. The same keel design as the Gladiator-Class was also used for the Broadside-Class Cruiser. Gladiator-Class Star Destroyer Statistics (CL 16) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 51; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,500; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 120; Damage Threshold: 251 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Light Turbolaser, Batteries (5) +13* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (2) +13 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Concussion Missile, Batteries (2) +13* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (3) +8* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +63 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Autofire (Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries), Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 92, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1,255 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 1,200 (Troops) Cargo: 6,000 Tons; Consumables: 2 Years; Carried Craft: 24 Starfighters Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Backup Class 8), Navicomputer Payload: 300 Medium Concussion Missiles Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale (Black Market value: 34 million) Weapon Systems Light Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (+8 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Medium Concussion Missile, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x2, 2-Square Splash Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +8 (-12 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +63) Tactical Fire Imperial Star Destroyers are designed to provide heavy gunnery support in any situation, and they excel at disrupting other Capital Ships above all. Their weakness against other ships, such as Starfighters, is usually overcome by their own complement of Starfighters. As a Standard Action, a Gladiator-Class Star Destroyer can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius. All allied Starships attacking targets within this area gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships